peelfandomcom-20200213-history
10 June 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-06-10 ; Comments *A 90 minute recording of a three hour show is available, plus additional tracks. *JP introduction : ‘Thanks very much Pete and welcome to Kat’s Karavan. We start the programme with Aerothrob.’ *Tracks marked § are not included on the recordings. Details taken from Lorcan’s tracklisting database . Sessions *Psychick Warriors Ov Gaia one and only session. Recorded 1994-05-01. Available on the KK Records 12 inch - Peel Session . The track 'Pull' is not included on the available recording. *Magic Hour one and only session. Recorded 1994-05-03. No known commercial releases. The track 'Passing Words' is not included on the available recording. Tracklisting *'File 1' begins *Aerothrob: Barracuda Coral Mix (12 inch – Barracuda ) Guerilla *Pussycat Trash: Crush-o-matic (7 inch - La La Ovular ) Slampt *Pulp: Your Sister's Clothes (12 inch - The Sisters EP ) Island Records *Magic Hour: Another Day Like Today (Peel Session) *King Tubby & Friends: Step It Up In Dub (CD - Dub Gone Crazy - The Evolution Of Dub At King Tubby's 1975-1979 ) Blood & Fire *Phantom Surfers: Slotter On 10th Avenue (LP - The Exciting Sounds Of Model Road Racing ) Hobby Hut *AC Acoustics: Oregon Pine Washback (Cassette - Able Treasury ) Elemental Record :: (10:30 news) *Grifters: Rats (LP - Crappin' You Negative ) Shangri-La Records *Don Van Vliet: Tulip (CD - Stand Up To Be Discontinued ) Hatje Cantz *Psychick Warriors Ov Gaia: Break (Peel Session) *Veruca Salt: Seether (7 inch ) Minty Fresh *Aube: Amniotic Fluid (Various Artists CD - Land Of The Rising Noise ) Charnel Music *Sven Van Hees: Casino (12 inch ) Global Cuts *Ben Lee: Pop Queen (10 inch - Young And Jaded ) Wiiija Records *Nectarine No.9: The Number You Mean (CD - Guitar Thieves )’ Nighttracks *Loop Guru: ‘Bangdad Train To Borneo (12 inch promo - Duniya Remixes ) Nation Records *John Fahey: St Patrick's Hymn (LP - Rain Forests Oceans & Other Themes ) Varrick Records :: (JP: 'My favourite acoustic guitarist by a country mile.’) *Magic Hour: I Had A Thought (Peel Session) *Psychick Warriors Ov Gaia: Dust (Peel Session) *Fall: ‘You're Not Up To Much (CD - Middle Class Revolt ) Permanent *(E C) Nudes: O Pastor (CD - Vanishing Point ) ReR Megacorp :: (11:30 news) *'File 1' ends *Fireworks: Keep A Shakin' (LP - Set The World On Fire ) Crypt Records § *Zion Train: Kilimanjaro (LP - Natural Wonders Of The World In Dub ) Universal Egg § *Apemen: Intoxica (CD - Are You Being Surfed? ) Vulcan § *Blueboy: Marble Arch (CD – Unisex ) Sarah Records § *Wanyika Stars: Urafils Gani Huu (LP ?) Njangwa § *Ostzonensuppenwürfelmachenkrebs: Track 5 (CD – Keinseier )’ L’Age D’Or § *Psychick Warriors Ov Gaia: Pull (Peel Session) § *God is My Co-Pilot: Rubber Or Leather (CD - How To Be ) The Making Of Americans @''' *Shadow Ring: Here Come The Candles (LP - City Lights ) Dry Leaf Discs '''@ *Luke Slater's 7th Plain: The Needs Of The Many (CD - The 4 Cornered Room) General Production Recordings § *Mediators: King Rasta (Various Artists CD - Truth And Rights, Observer Style ) Heartbeat Records § *Pussycat Trash: Unknown § *Scorn (2): ‘Dreamspace (CD-Evanescence)' (Earache Records) § *Let's Scare Jessica To Death: Undercurrent (CD - Blue Cone ) Neonexitstick Records § *Man Or Astroman?: Intoxica (LP - Destroy All Astromen! ) Estrus Records § *East River Pipe: Ah Dictaphone (7 inch ) Hell Gate Productions § *Mouse On Mars: Schnee Bud (CD single – Frosch ) Too Pure § *Magic Hour: Passing Words (Peel Session) § *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1994-06-10 (incomplete) *2) best of peel vol 71 part 1 (with introductions) ;Length *1) 01:33:12 *2) 00:46:49 (to 00:07:03) ;Other *Thanks to Lorcan and his database for help in putting this tracklisting together ;Available *Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector